Gossip Girl fan Fiction Life after the Show
by MissStephaniee
Summary: Characters are grown up and changed abit, Dan and Serena have problems, Jenny has a fashion empire, Nate and Vanessa are happily excepting a baby, Blair and Chuck are happy! Blair also wants a baby now! Dum Dum DEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR
1. Chapter 1

**Gossip Girl Fan Fiction **

**Chuck and Blaire Bass**

**Serena and Dan Humphrey**

**Nate and Vanessa Archibald**

**Jenny and Erica Van Der Woodsen **

**CHAPTER 1**

Chuck stood in the doorway of his bedroom, leaning against the doorframe and gazed over at his beautiful sleeping wife Blaire, her black chemise night dress hung perfectly on her small and elegant frame. She blackly/brown hair lay soft against the pillow and she slept with a light hearted smile gently caressing her face. Chuck found it difficult often to take his eyes off her, after everything he had been though he finally had her, the girl of his dreams. Blaire's eyes opened slightly and gazed up at him,

"Chuck what the f**k are you doing?" Blaire asked half asleep

"Well my dear when you sleep it is just so beautiful, that I find it difficult not to watch you " Chuck said with a smile as he stood up form the leaning position he had taken on the frame and made his way towards the bed.

Blaire sat up and pulled the covers up to her chest while she watched Chuck advancing towards her, his sexy swagger and his upper body on show for her. She suddenly let her eyes slip down to the scratches around his torso, they were a reminder of last night's passion, she had made them on his body while passionately screaming his name. Her life felt so perfect now, she was glad she had got rid of that horrid Marcus and his wicked ways. Chuck now clambered up the bed towards Blaire's face and pouted his lips into a kiss shape; Blaire leaned in to kiss him and pulled him onto her.

At the Humphrey's house things weren't as perfect as they could possibly be; Dan and Serena were in the middle of another shouting match about Serena's behaviour. Dan had grown up in a different background type to Serena's and didn't understand her desperate need to party all the time. He felt that she was only interested in him when she needed comforting and nothing else. Their shouting had woken up their five year old daughter Victoria, she waddled into the kitchen where they were arguing rubbing her eyes and yawning,

"Mommy, why are you arguing with daddy again?" Victoria asked in a tired voice

"It's alright darling; mommy just doesn't understand that there is a time to grownup and act your age!" Dan replied in a p****ed off voice

Serena grasped the kitchen counter and looked at her husband with tired eyes, she knew that she was heading down a spiral of horror but she didn't want to admit she had a problem with drinking and partying.

"Arrrgh, I'm off to bed, it's like living with my mother except she was never there and I didn't have to put up with her most of the time!" Serena said angrily

Nate was heading off to work as Vanessa bustled around the living room hovering loudly, Nate, since loosing all of his money, had adjusted well to living in Brookline, he secretly was pleased to escape the busy and hectic life of the upper east side. He didn't envy Serena, Blaire and Chuck, he was happy living in his little house and with his perfect wife. He approached Vanessa and placed his hands on her hips before spinning her around and evolving her in a passionate kiss, he was deeply in love with Vanessa and love showing it.

"WOW, what did I do to deserve a perfect man like you hey?" Vanessa asked full of giggles, since her and Nate had gotten to together she had woken each day with a smile on her face.

"Well you must have wished upon a star as that's what I did to get you babe," Nate answered smiling

"Aww off to work with you and your corny lines and I'll see you later!" Vanessa said with a smile as Nate approached the door.

Vanessa continued to vacuum the floor while she drifted off into a day dream about the baby which she now carried that would bless them soon. She couldn't believe her luck that day that Nate had asked her to marry him and now while she gazed at there wedding photo perched on the mantle piece, she remember how hard things had been for Nate before then and everything he had done to protect his father, The Captain.

Jenny was already at work, running her fashion empire and watching over her interns. She had a sudden flash back to when she had been an intern for Mrs Waldorf and how she had made it big after then. She then thought of her gorgeous husband who would soon be dropping by on his way to work, he had at last 3 months after coming out he was gay realised in fact he wasn't and had fallen for Jenny, or little J as she was known back then. They had been happily married for two years now and enjoyed everyday of it; they both had what they wanted, each other and great careers. Jenny's eyes flashed towards the door as it swung open and there stood in a beige trench coat was Eric, his arms were open wide and Jenny found herself running towards him, her heels clacking on the marble floor. Eric had bought her this place as a wedding gift and had it all done out to fit her taste.

"Hey Hunny, I thought I'd just drop by in my way in and see how my gorgeous wife was doing with her collection. " Eric said coolly

"Aww baby, that is so sweet, well I'm swamped at the moment, we have five weeks to complete it before the big reveal and all I have is eight designs complete out of the 14! But I'm confident we can complete the task!" Jenny said excitedly "I'm so happy baby, we can meet for lunch later if your free as well?"

"Yerh sure Hunny, ill make sure it happens, I Love you" Eric said and kissed his wife on the cheek

"I Love you too" Jenny replied

Eric turned around and walked back out of the door and dived into his limo, Jenny waved him off and then walked back into her studio. The name of her fashion brand was Little J, and the fall fashion show was only 5 weeks away so she had to get a move on if she wanted everything finished by then. Suddenly her phone was ringing, her assistant answered it,

"Mrs Van Der Woodsen, your brother is on line 1 for you would you like me to patch him through to your office?" The assistant asked professionally

"Yerh thanks Amanda, ill take the call in there" Jenny replied with a smug look

It's the circle of life, but often if you start off at the bottom you don't make it too the top but for little J she had powered over Amanda when her daddy's oil company in Dubai when bust and she was left as a poor little broke girl. Jenny had taken her in even after all the horrid thing she had done to Jenny; well Jenny loved to show off these days especially to people who treated her bad before. Life's a Bitch hey Amanda?

Back at the Bass house, the phone rang and made Blaire push Chuck off her, Chuck sat back and climbed off his wife as Blaire picked up the phone.

"The Bass residence, Blaire Bass Speaking, How may I help?"

Chuck got off the bed and walked over to the bay window stretching and allowing anyone in the passing street below to see his well maintained torso. Blaire clutched the phone to her ear and played with the bed covers; she looked like a movie star the way she was sat there, Chuck continued to look out of the window and then headed towards the balcony on the other side of the room taking a cigar from the bedside table and lighting up on the balcony. He took some drag facing out onto the street before turning to watch Blaire on the phone. While Chuck had been doing all this Blaire had been listening to Serena on the other end of the phone moaning and complaining about Dan.

"Oh My God Blaire, Living with Dan is so difficult, he doesn't understand that I need to go out and live how I have always lived. Just cause I married doesn't mean I have to change everything about myself does it?" Serena screeched in a high pitched voice

"Oh Darling, yes it does, especially as you have a daughter now, Victoria needs you to be a mother not a drunken teen!" Blaire replied very high horsely

"Oh I know your right Blaire but I hate it when Dan's right, I know Victoria needs me to be her mother as mine never was but I don't know am I really mothering material?" Serena asked

"Well it's too late to ask that now isn't it? I don't know you and Dan ever got married you don't get on very well!" Blaire replied as she watched Chuck walked out to the balcony

"Yerh I don't know either, suppose I was pregnant and didn't want to be a single mom, seemed the best way out was to marry Dan, god knows if she's even her father to be honest with you. I wasn't just sleeping with Dan when I feel pregnant was I? I had that lacrosse player as well." Serena said in a lower voice

"Oh My God Serena, you mean you never got Victoria tested to see whose child she was?!" Blaire asked in a shriek

"Well no, I couldn't!" Serena said complacently

"Okay, well I have to get ready for work now, so ill speak to you later Serena and maybe you should really consider you life with Mr Humphrey and your reasons for the marriage" Blaire said acting coolly

"Yerh, see you later Blaire" Serena said hanging up the phone

Blaire returned the handset to the station and looked at her husband who was staring at her from the balcony. Chuck raised the cigar to his mouth and turned to face the street where he threw it onto the street below; He then swaggered back towards Blaire and kissed her cheek before heading into the bathroom. Blaire sat in bed, gave a big sigh and then got up and wandered into the kitchen where Zelda her housekeeper was squeezing fresh orange juice for breakfast.

Serena snapped her cell phone shut and gazed into the mirror on her dressing table, she looked awful. Her eyes were all sunken and her hair was limp and sticking to her forehead in certain places. Her clothes sank of alcohol and cigar smoke and she didn't look much like anyone's mom. A horrid sick feeling suddenly rose in her gut and she run into the bathroom, clutched the toilet and threw up all of last night's alcohol and what little food she had eaten the day before. Serena stood up and wiped her mouth on a nearby towel and then threw it into the hamper, she rinsed out her mouth and then headed back to the bedroom where she flopped onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Last night suddenly played through her head and she realised that she had made an a**e of herself again, she knew she needed to change her ways. Suddenly the bedroom door swung open and Dan walked in and grabbed a tan leather jacket from the cupboard and gave Serena a look of disgust.

"Dan, look I'm sorry, I really am" Serena said sincerely

"You say that everyday, I never believe you, look I have something I have to do, and I'll see you later" Dan said and walked out of the room closing the door behind him

Serena twisted around and then flopped onto the bed only to rise quickly again and head for the bathroom to throw up. Dan stood on the other side of the door listening to Serena throwing up before he placed Victoria's jacket onto her and taking her hand leading her to the front door.

"Victoria, Hunny we are gonna go visit your Auntie Jenny and she is going to look after you while Daddy goes to sort some stuff out" Dan said smiling at his daughter

"Okay Daddy" Victoria said clasping her fathers hand

Dan lead her through the font door and down the steps towards the car that was waiting for them, he turned and looked up to his bedroom window where Serena was now stood looking down on him and Victoria, she gave him a wave but all he did was turn away and get into the car.

"Baker Street offices please" Dan told the driver while Victoria played with her doll.

Jenny was busily arranging and area for Victoria to play in when Dan and Victoria arrived at her office. She ran to meet them at the door and opened it up. She hugged Dan and Victoria,

"Thanks for doing this Jenny, I really appreciate it, I know how busy you are but I need to get the ball rolling, I don't want Victoria growing up like this" Dan said with a heavy heart

"I'd do anything for you Dan, and I love spending time with Victoria also gives me an excuse to not have to be so busy, she can have lunch with me and Eric later as well. She deserves better than what she is getting" Jenny replied as she played with Victoria's soft curly blonde hair

"Auntie Jenny, can I go play with my dolly in your office?" Victoria asked with a sweet voice

"Yerh sure Hunny," Jenny said with a butter wouldn't melt voice.

Jenny and Dan watched as Victoria ran into the office,

"So how you gonna sort this?" Jenny asked concerned

"Well I'm gonna go see our lawyer and then organise to get sole custody and a divorce I feel, I know it sounds harsh but Serena rolls in at 7:30 am every morning smelling of alcohol and I don't where she has been the night before nor do I know if she is even being faithful" Dan said

"Well good luck with that, she doesn't deserve to watch her mum doing these stupid things" Jenny said sadly

"Yerh, well, anyway I have to go or I'll miss my appointment" Dan said and kissed Jenny on the cheek before diving back into the car and taking off

Jenny headed back towards her office and her beautiful niece, she remembered back to the day that Victoria was born and how different things had been. Dan and Serena had never been happy but they thought that maybe having Victoria would make all those problems disappear. Everyone told Dan he was being stupid but he wasn't gonna listen, he had always been in love with Serena and now he thought he had a way of keeping her forever. Jenny walked into her office to see Amanda sitting on the floor with Victoria playing with a doll, Victoria's laugh rang though the office and made Jenny smile, she sounded so much like Dan. Dan hadn't laughed for a while and this made Jenny rather upset as she missed her brother so much.

"Hey Auntie Jenny come play with me" Victoria said with a beaming smile

"Sure, why not, hey why don't we make some little clothes for you dolly?" Jenny asked eagerly

Amanda stood up and walked towards the door heading back to her desk,

"Thanks Amanda," Jenny said as she passed by

"Well Shall we Vicky?" Jenny asked persistently

"Yerh sounds like fun, I want to make my dolly a new dress" Victoria said excitedly

As Dan sped around the corner away from his sister's office, he opened up his cell phone and rang Vanessa. She had always been there for him in times of trouble, even now that she was married to Nate and had a life of her own she was still his best friend.

Vanessa's phone began to ring; she switched off the vacuum and answered it,

"Hello Vanessa Archibald speaking" She answered

"Hey Vanessa, its Dan, erm I need your opinion on something important, are you busy?" Dan asked unsure

"No, what's up?" Vanessa asked happily

"Well I'm heading off to see my lawyer right now about getting a divorce and sol custody of Victoria but do you think that's right?" Dan asked with a sigh

"To be completely honest with you, yerh I do, Serena and you having been fighting before and after you got married and even had Victoria. Serena has a drinking and partying problem even if she won't admit that she has one. Victoria has the right to grow up in a happy house not one where there is fighting and drunkenness" Vanessa answered bluntly

"Yerh I needed to hear someone tell me that, thank Vanessa, well I have to go as I'm about to go into the office, see you later" Dan ended the call

Vanessa replaced the handset and finished up with the vacuuming before heading out to meet up with her sister who was visiting while on a break from touring with her band.

Dan stepped out of the car and headed up towards the office doors and pressed the button on the speaker box for his lawyer.

"Andrew Crawford's office, how can I help you?" the assistant's voice crackled over the speaker

"Daniel Humphrey, 10:30 appointment with Mr Crawford" Dan replied

"Okay" The voice replied and the door buzzed open

Dan headed into the office with doubts but also anticipation to end the horrid relationship between him and Serena.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Serena sat up in her bed and held her stomach; it felt like it was trying to do back flips. Suddenly she bolted to the bathroom again to throw up. What's happening to me? She thought, she knew she hadn't drunk this much last nights but she had been throwing up every morning all week. Suddenly a thought came to her head,

"Oh Hell no!" Serena exclaimed loudly

She raced to the bathroom cabinet, flung the little door open and floundered around throwing packets of tablets on the floor, pills rolled round at her feet until she found what she was looking for. Her clear blue digital pregnancy test, she clutched it in her hand before using it. The two minuets she had to wait seemed like a lifetime, she sat in the middle of her bathroom floor surrounded by pills he head propped up against the sink. The cool feeling of the marble on her head made her feel calmer than she really should feel while she held the pregnancy test in her hand and waited for the result. The two minuets were up and Serena held her breathe, she looked cautiously down and the device which she held in her hand, the bar read pregnant and she was already 3 weeks gone. Serena began to hyper ventilate and the room began to spin, all she could think was, Shit what I am gonna do? Who can I tell? Serena stumbled to her feet with a bit trouble and uneasily walked back into her bedroom, she lay down on the bed and reached for her cell phone. She pressed speed dial 1 and called Blair, the phone rang a few times before Blair answered in her cheery voice.

"B, I know we only just spoke but I have a problem!" Serena said I a scared voice

"Oh S Hunny what is it?" Blair asked with false sincerity

"I'm pregnant!" Serena said in an alarming tone

"And what is so bad about that? Are you even sure you should go get checked at a health clinic to be on the safe side Hunny" Blair answered surprised

"Yerh your right I should it may just be a mistake, thanks B," Serena said in a much calmer voice

"Right got to go Hunny, Zelda is making my orange juice and then I've got some important things to attend to, Bye Darling" Blair said and hung up before Serena had chance to explain anymore

On the other side of the room Chuck had been sat reading the paper when Blair had gotten the Call form Serena, he had listen in intently as they had discuss the problem and knew straight away that Serena was pregnant from the surprised tone which Blair had used. He found himself, now in a bit of a predicament, did he call Dan to congratulate him on the good news, know fine well that the child wouldn't be Dan's or did he send it to Gossip Girl. Since a lot of the group had grown up Gossip girl had become something of there past and she had almost disappeared, or had she? Chuck reached for his cell and open up his call log. Nate's number came up first, knowing that Nate would be at work Chuck dialled Nate's work number. Nate answered immediately,

"Chuck, I've told you about ringing me at work, what do you want?" Nate asked sounding a little pissed off

"Well I have some juicy gossip," Chuck said as he walked towards the window that overlooked central park.

"Oh and what makes you think I'm interested in gossip these days? Chuck we all stopped reading Gossip Girl a long time ago now" Nate said angrily

"Oh you won't find this on Gossip Girl; this has come straight from the source my friend, Serena Humphrey is pregnant!" Chuck said in a mischievous voice

"You serious, does Dan know? If not we have to tell him, you and I know it's not his right?" Nate asked concerned but also with a hint of surprise

"Oh no we don't tell him, we wait for Serena to tell him, more fun that way my friend, bye Nate" Chuck said business like

"Bye Chuck, you haven't changed one bit have you?" Nate asked

"Nope, not one bit, and never will" Chuck said and snapped his cell phone shut

Nate replaced the handset and flopped back into his swizzle chair, it bounce a little as he did so. He raised his hands to his head and ran them though his silky Blondie/brown hair and rubbed them down his neck. He glanced at a picture of the group, back in the day outside Constance Billard School for girls, the couples all together in there uniforms. The boys in their St. Judes uniforms and the girls in their Constance Billard Uniforms, they all looked so young and naïve, nobody would have guessed what they would grow into.

Dan entered into the stairwell and looked up at the mass of stair's which the old Victorian staircase seemed to have. He walked towards them his tan leather jacket flapping open at his began to jog up them, as he reached the top he noticed four solid oak doors facing him with brass name plates and a desk placed in what would have once been an apartment hallway. There was a beautiful young girl behind the desk; she smiled as Dan approached her,

"Hello Mr Humphrey?" She asked

"Yes," Dan just managed to get out astounded by the girl's beauty

"Hi I'm Rosie, I'll show you to Mr Crawford's office now" Rosie said with blushed cheeks

Rosie brushed past Dan and she directed him to the lawyer office, she opened the third oak door to a bright, clean office with a desk and filling cabinet and a few potted plants littering the windowsills. Dan had never been here before as previously Serena had sorted out their Lawyer as she was the most known of the couple.

"Mr Crawford will be with you shortly, can I get you a coffee?" Rosie asked light heartedly

"Erm, yerh that be nice thanks, Two sugars and no milk" Dan answered with a big smile, he was doing this without realising

Rosie left and closed the door behind her, all Dan could hear was her heels on the wooden floors outside the office as she made her way to make his coffee, a smaller version of the wooden door suddenly opened and in walked a tall, slender man with a clean shaven face and beaming smile.

"Hello, I'm Mr Crawford, you must be Mr Humphrey? Sorry to keep you waiting" Mr Crawford apologised while holding out his hand towards Dan to shake

"Yes, It's alright, Rosie was very welcoming" Dan replied shaking Mr Crawford's hand

Dan sat back down in his seat as the door opened again and Rosie entered with a Coffee and placed it on the table in front of him smiling and blushing. Mr Crawford sat down and smiled at Rosie as she placed his coffee in front of him as well. Mr Crawford sighed as he picked up some papers from a file which had been lying on his desk, he tapped them together and then surveyed Dan with pitiful eyes.

"So Mr Humphrey, you said on the phone that you needed a bit of help regarding family problems, what can I do for you?" Mr Crawford asked in a soft voice

"Well I want to file for divorce and sol custody of our daughter Victoria, but I need you to sign the papers and get the ball moving" Dan replied in a business like voice

"Aww I see trouble in Paradise, well let me just get the Humphrey file out," Mr Crawford headed towards to his filing cabinet and flicked though some files before pulling out a relatively slim file and slapping into onto the desk with very little noise,

"That's a lot more effective when we have a bigger file on a family" Mr Crawford joked

"Yerh suppose" Dan replied nervously

Mr Crawford sat back down at the desk uneasily realising that this was a serious matter, he glanced up and Dan expression, it was bleak, he seemed worn out and tired, almost beaten down. Mr Crawford open the folder and read the top sheet of paper, his eyes retaining the information quickly while Dan shuffled in the seat and sipped his coffee.

"Right, yes I have a few questions to ask you first before we begin filing for anything, why did you and Serena get married? It states here you weren't in a happy relationship" Mr Crawford asked

"Yes, well when I found out the Serena was expecting our child I felt it was the right thing to do, you see I kind of hoped it may help sort out some of our original problems" Dan answered sheepishly

"Oh yes, you mentioned your daughter earlier, Victoria Humphrey, is she your child?" Mr Crawford asked with a high pitch in his voice

"Yes, she is my flesh and blood, why do you ask this?" Dan asked confused

"Well it seems here that Mrs Humphrey, then known as Miss Van Der Woodsen, has filed that Victoria may in fact not be your daughter, did you not get a paternity test?" Mr Crawford asked concerned

"No well, Serena said she was mine, but I feel that I will get one now, no matter I am the registered father for Victoria and I will get custody when people see the sate of Serena!" Dan said in a raised voice

"By state, what do you mean? And we can give you one here if you like?" Mr Crawford asked

"Yes, thank you that would be helpful, Well Serena rolls in every morning at 7:30-8 am after a long night of drinking and partying. She pays no attention to Victoria and doesn't even know all that much about her. Serena's drinking and partying causes regular arguments and this is upsetting Victoria!" Dan said getting angry

"Right well ill put these notes into your file and we will file for divorce, all you have to do is sign this form and then it has began" Mr Crawford said trying to calm the situation

"Thank you Mr Crawford," Dan said standing form his seat and shaking Mr Crawford's hand

"I'll be in touch Mr Humphrey" Mr Crawford said

Dan walked out of the door and towards the desk where Rosie was seated tapping away at her keyboard, he smiled at her and handed her his business card,

"Can you place this number on the File as the first point of contact please?" Dan gave her a cheeky grin and winked "You can copy it as well if you want!"

Dan left the office and got into his car, the car rounded the corner Dan stared out at the shops that whirled passed.

Meanwhile Vanessa and her sister Ruby were having lunch at a café on the Upper East Side, the street outside café wasn't all that busy today, there were a few shoppers with the boutique bags and cell phones glued to there ear.

"Wow your looking so big, how many months passed are you?" Ruby asked excitedly

"I'm 9 months, due very soon hopefully, can't wait to hold the baby, mine and Nate's baby!" Vanessa said all cutesy wootsey

"I'm so proud, I'm gonna be an auntie" Ruby said "Anyway I have some news as well!"

"Oh yerh lets hear it then" Vanessa replied

"I'm getting a civil partnership with my girlfriend Amy, I want you and Nate to be there but that's the only family I want" Ruby said excited but more bluntly

"OOOH that's great news Hunny," Vanessa said excitedly

Suddenly ruby's phone was ringing; she answered it turning her back to Vanessa for a minute. Vanessa rubbed her stomach and thought of how much happiness this new baby would bring to the family.

Serena left the house and wandered down onto 5th avenue, she hailed a cab and head out towards the rough Bronx side of New York. She trusted the pregnancy test she had earlier taken and therefore now knew she was in trouble. The cab pulled up to the Brooklyn streets and Serena stepped out onto the sidewalk and stumbled down an alley.

"50 e's please?" Serena said half drunkenly

A man emerged from the alley and handed her a small pill bag, Serena swapped it for $100.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

As Vanessa sat and watched the world go by while Ruby was on the phone, her cell began to ring too. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID and smiled, every time she saw his name or heard it she still got butterflies in her stomach. She flipped it open,

"Hey baby, what's up?" Vanessa asked sweetly

"Hey babe, Aww you know just stressed out by work. But I have some gossip you may want to know. Serena is Pregnant!" Nate replied in a cheery voice

"Oh wow that's great news for Dan" Vanessa replied but as she looked across the table Ruby was finishing on her cell, "Erm babe speak more later gotta go, I'm with Ruby"

Vanessa snapped the phone shut before Nate even had chance to reply or tell her that the baby wasn't Dan's. Vanessa turned back to face ruby who had just put her phone away, she had a frown on her face and didn't look impressed by what she had heard.

"Aww Vanessa, Hunny I gotta go now I'm afraid, Amy has a problem and needs my help. We will have to rearrange this again for another day. I'm so sorry!" Ruby said standing up form her seat and placing some change onto the table

"Yerh, sure erm I've got someone to go see anyway, bye Ruby and say hi to Amy for me. I'm happy for you, really I am. Oh and me and Nate will be at the Ceremony" Vanessa said trying to hide her disappointment

Vanessa remained seated at the table finishing her coffee and watching her sister hail a cab from the road side, get in and disappear down the busy street. She sighed and drew in a sharp breathe, thinking back to how simple her and her sisters lives used to be when they were younger. Vanessa Staggered to her feet from the chair and added her half of the money to the pile and left the café. She waddled out onto the high street and hailed a cab to take her back to Brooklyn.

As Dan whirled passed the shops, he groped his cell from his pocket and dialled Vanessa's number. She answered after the first two rings,

"Hey V, its Dan. I really need to talk to you" Dan said with a hint of pain in his voice

"Hey Dan, First off I'm gonna congratulate you, Why didn't you tell me this morning?" Vanessa asked with a hint of shock in her voice

"V, what are you talking about?" Dan asked confused

"Oh don't pretend that you don't know! Serena is Pregnant!" Vanessa said excitedly

"WHAT?!" Dan shouted

"She hadn't told you? Wait does that mean that the baby isn't yours?" Vanessa said with concern

"Yerh, we don't sleep together anymore or even share a bed, V, I'm divorcing her remember and now I find out that she hasn't even been faithful. Wow this day just gets better. Did you know Victoria might not even by my daughter, yerh Serena may have been lying to me all these years!" Dan said in pissed off voice

"I'm so sorry Dan, I didn't know." Vanessa said with sincerity in her voice and an inch of fear

"It's alright V, right I gotta make an important call, see you later V" Dan said and Hung up on Vanessa

Vanessa shut her cell slowly dragging it down her face, tears welled up in her eyes and she felt Dan's pain. Dan frantically dialled Blair's number and waited anxiously as it rang until Blair answered,

"Blair Bass, how can I help?" Blair answered in her business like tone

"Blair its Dan" Dan said sharply

"Oh right, well what can I do for you?" Blair asked in shock

"Is Serena pregnant? And tell me the truth Blair" Dan asked trying to keep his calm

"Yerh, hasn't she told you, for someone whose just found out there wife is pregnant you don't sound very happy!" Blair replied observantly while arranging flowers in a vase

" Well neither would you if the child wasn't yours, just shows that Serena's drunken habits have gotten out of control then doesn't it? This morning I made the best decision for me and Victoria" Dan replied angrily

"Well I can't blame her for hunting around to be honest. You never were anything like Serena and I always questioned her on why she married out of her social status! Bye Dan!" Blair said nastily as she hung up

Dan threw his cell on to the seat beside him and punched the headrest of the seat in front of him. He had always hated Blair and Blair had always hated him so their feelings for one and another had been mutual. As the car rounded the corner Dan began to get angrier as he saw one of Serena's favourite shops, he couldn't believe how stupid he had been to even marry her in the first place, child or no child he should have known better.

Meanwhile Serena had slumped herself down beside a wall on a Brooklyn street and poured the 50 pills into her mouth and washed it down with half a bottle of vodka. She was crying and started to feel dizzy, the world around her began to spin. This was her way out of anything bad that happened to her she felt she couldn't fix, only this time she intended to kill herself. She didn't want to bring another child into this world, her world; all she did was drink and party. She had one daughter already and knew nothing about her and this was hurting her now. Everything began to go dark and she felt herself slipping away down the wall and out of consciousness. At this point a cab pulled up and Serena held out her arms towards it as a sign that she needed help.

Vanessa stepped out of the cab, paid the driver and turned around slowly just in time to see Serena's arm slap to the floor,

"OH MY GOD, Serena? What have you done, you stupid Bitch!" Vanessa said approaching the body

Serena was barely breathing and this worried Vanessa, Vanessa groped around her purse and found her cell and dialled 911. The operator told her to give Serena mouth to mouth and try and figure out what Serena had taken. The evidence wasn't hard to find as a few of the pills hadn't been swallowed but spat out and the half empty bottle of vodka was lying next to Serena's almost dead body. The ambulance came rather quickly and Serena was being whisked off to hospital, Vanessa rode in the back of the ambulance with Serena holding her hand and talking to her hoping that she could hear her. When the ambulance pulled up at the hospital they rushed Serena though for an emergency stomach pump and would later been transferred to intensive care, for close supervision. Vanessa grabbed her cell phone and dialled Dan's number, as much as he hated Serena she knew he'd want to be here at the hospital to make sure that she was alright. The phone rang a few times before a rather annoyed Dan answered,

"Hey V, what's up" Dan answered trying to mask his anger

"Dan get to the hospital now, Serena has been admitted after an overdose, she needs you Dan!" Vanessa said in a state of panic "Also tell the others, I'm gonna go and find out what's happening"

"OH My God, yerh sure I'll be there soon" Dan said in a flounder and hung up the phone

Vanessa headed back inside the hospital and towards the desk to find out about Serena's condition. Dan quickly rang the others and left them messages or screamed the message at them down the phone so as to get there quicker. Suddenly a thought flashed through his head, he rang the office of his lawyer Mr Crawford. Rosie answered very quickly,

"Mr Crawford's office, Rosie speaking, how my I help?" Rosie asked with her butter-wouldn't-melt voice

"Hey Rosie it's Mr Humphrey, tell Mr Crawford to add to the file that of half an hour ago Serena Humphrey attempted to commit suicide and is pregnant but with another mans child. Thanks Rosie" Dan said business like

"Sure thing Mr Humphrey, I have updated that now, enjoy your day" Rosie said cheerfully

"Oh I will, Rosie, I will" Dan said evilly

Dan hung up the phone and leaned back on his seat, the car continued on to the hospital. He looked out the window and smiled as the shopper went past, young girls without a care in the world. One in particular reminded him of a young Serena and this made him laugh.

Eric arrived at Jenny's studio and picked up Jenny and Victoria, they were travelling to the hospital together. Jenny seemed worried but not about Serena but about the effects that her carelessness would have on Victoria. How did Victoria see her mother? Jenny looked down at the little girl who seemed completely unaware of what was going on, that was mostly likely because they had decided not to tell her that her mother had just overdosed and been admitted to hospital, best idea felt by all. The car zoomed off to the hospital quickly and they seemed to be there in know time at all.

"Jenny, darling how do we explain to Victoria why we have come to the hospital, she is bound to ask you know" Eric asked concerned

"We leave that decision up to Dan, she is after all his daughter" Jenny answered bluntly

The car pulled up and parked; Jenny took Victoria's hand and led her towards the emergency door. Eric followed his hand round Jenny's waist; they looked like a real family. Jenny saw this in a window on the way in, it made her smile as she one day wished that they would have a daughter of their own.

Blair quickly grabbed her coat from the closet and her purse to match before heading out to the car, Chuck was already waiting in there for her. She slid in and the sped off in the direction of the hospital, after 10 minuets they stopped and the car door opened, Nate stepped inside

"Thanks for this Chuck, only I don't like Vanessa being at a hospital on her own and under so much stress so close to the due date of our baby" Nate said

"That's alright, anything for a friend" Chuck replied

The rest of the car journey was quiet, Blair was cuddled up to Chuck and Nate sat silently pondering the thought that he was going to be a dad soon. He knew he'd be a better dad than his ever was, he would treat his child like a son or daughter and be there for them. He wouldn't allow them to get dragged into his problems and if he got into trouble he would take the consequences rather than hiding from them. The car pulled into the car park and the three got out quickly and Blair didn't wait for Chuck before she was entering the hospital and heading to the desk.

Dan was waiting in the waiting room and jumped up quickly when he saw Jenny and Eric entering with Victoria. He walked over and bent down to his daughter height giving her a hug and then taking her hand and standing up straight. He looked at Jenny and Jenny looked to the floor, she knew her brother was upset but didn't understand why.

"Thanks for taking care of Victoria, I'm gonna take her to dads but if anything happens can you give me a ring and tell me, good or bad! Promise me you will, Jenny" Dan said in his serious voice

"I will I promise!" Jenny said

Dan led Victoria back out of the door and towards their car, they jumped into the back and Dan gave the instructions to the driver before he sat back and looked down at his daughter. He could see himself in her couldn't he? Or did he just want to see it? He wasn't bothered anymore, she would always been his daughter and there was nothing that could change that. Rufus, Dan's father, didn't live to far from the hospital so they were there in no time at all. As the Car pulled up Rufus opened the front door and Victoria jumped out and ran towards him. Dan stepped out and nodded at his father before getting back inside the car and heading back towards the hospital. He found tears welling up inside his eyes; these were tears for his daughter not tears for himself. The car arrived back at the hospital and Dan headed back inside and to Serena's room. She was lying in a bed lifelessly, her face was pale and he could smell alcohol around the room. Everyone was in the room around her bed, they all worn the same expression of doubt and hurt. Blair looked towards Dan,

"Why are you even here Dan? You've made her do this!" Blair accused Dan

"No I haven't, but she had made me file for divorce and sol custody of Victoria, but you wouldn't care about that would you as it doesn't concern little innocent Serena!" Dan shouted at Blair

"Oh this is fine time to make an announcement about that inst it, Serena is lucky to be alive and isn't out of the woods yet, but you feel it's a good time to tell us all that your getting divorced and Serena can hear and that will really help her with a speedy recovery!" Blair said

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!!! MY WATERS HAVE JUST BROKE" Vanessa shouted


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nate dived over to Vanessa and helped her over to a chair, Blair opened the room door and shouted out,

"We need a nurse!"

The nurses rushed in and helped Vanessa out on a bed trolley and wheeled her off towards the maternity ward. Everyone else but Dan followed the screaming Vanessa and her excited troops. Dan remained in the room fixated and looking at Serena who lay motionless and unstirred by the previous events. Dan gazed at her and sighed, he then turned away and looked out of the window onto the hospital grounds below. Serena then began to stir,

"Dan? Dan? Is that you?" Serena asked groggily

Dan swivelled around to look at Serena; her pale white face was screwed up into a retarded expression. She squirmed and wriggled in the little bed the tubes moving as she tried to sit up, her eyes then fell onto Dan who was looking at her in an uneasy stare.

"Dan? Where am I?" Serena asked with fear in her voice

"You're in the hospital, you overdosed. If it wasn't for Vanessa you'd be dead" Dan answered bluntly

"Oh yerh I remember now, god what was I thinking!" Serena said with a hazy voice

"We need to talk Serena, I want a divorce, I filed for one today and I'm also after sol custody" Dan blurted out with no regard for the situation

"What?" Serena asked confused

"I want a divorce, we haven't been working and never have, look at yourself Serena, you're a mess!" Dan answered getting angrier

Serena's eyes bubbled with tears, here she was sat in a hospital bed, overdosed and hooked up to many machines and Dan was telling her that he didn't want her anymore. Why couldn't he understand she needed help, thoughts passed though her head, she needed Dan and if she had to admit she had a drink problem to keep him she would.

"Dan, I'm sorry I know I need help but I need you to stay beside me before I can get any better" Serena answered with sadness and pain in her voice

Dan turned his back and headed for the door to leave the room, he couldn't look Serena in the face as he knew it might break his heart. He tugged the door open and turned to look into her tear filled eyes,

"I'm sorry Serena but I've had enough! It's over" Dan said and walked out of the door

Serena was let sat in her bed, tears filling her eyes and sorrow in her soul. Dan stood outside the room leaning against the wall, he was too filled with tears, he loved her but he couldn't stick around and watch the women he loved destroy herself. He wiped away the small tears that feel from his eyes and charged out of the hospital, he didn't want to see the baby, he wanted to go home to his daughter. The cold air whipped his face as he stepped outside the hospital, he wrapped his coat tighter round his body and ran for his car which had parked itself in front of the building. He jumped into the back startling the driver, who had almost fallen asleep listening to the baseball game on the radio.

"Rufus Humphrey's house please and quickly!"

Dan tried to say this without crying. The car pulled away and he relaxed into his seat, the memories of his life with Serena playing back to him.

Nate waited impatiently outside the delivery room, he wasn't allowed in as the birth was being rushed and they wouldn't have time to prep him. Worry was plastered across his face, Blair leaned herself up against Chuck and worried herself because she wanted her friend to be alright. Jenny was perched on a chair, Eric holding a diet coke can and staring into space, neither of them showing real emotions. A nurse came out of the door, her face expressionless; the group of friends raised from their seats and stood up straight. She walked towards Nate and held out her hand,

"Congratulations, you're a father! Baby and Mother are both fine."

The group let out their breathe heavily and cheered, Nate stood motionless and was then surrounded by his friends patting him on the back and the realization hit him, a smile erupted across his face and he laughed realizing his dream to be a father had finally come true. He pushed his way through the crowd of friends and headed towards the delivery room, bursting through the door to see Vanessa and a beautiful baby boy lying in her arms. The sweat was still dripping from her forehead but she was smiling and looked up to beckon Nate in. Nate shuffled into the room, a beaming smile on his face, as he approached the small child and his wife he placed a hand on his wife's forehead and kissed her. Her eyes flickered closed for a second and she smiled as she looked down at the tiny child in her arms, Nate's attention suddenly swapped to his son who lay helplessly there, he felt proud of his wife, himself and was so please with the outcome. He had never been proud of anything he'd done before, but this had made him realize he was really worth something.

Outside the delivery room, Jenny sat with Eric who had remained in the same place clutching his can of diet coke, they both showed no emotion to the event. Jenny slipped her hand onto Eric's shoulder and the Eric raised the free hand and placed it there, no words spoken but the gesture alone showed they shared a love together.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric looked in Jenny's eyes and then realised what was missing in their relationship, it wasn't the spark because that had always been there in its own little way, it was something that he knew Jenny had always wanted but put off because Eric wasn't a fan of. She had always wanted to be a mother, Looking at her Eric felt a tang of guilt, he had made her into this career orientated women just because he felt no need to be a father,

"Jenny?" Eric said quietly

"Yerh?" Jenny replied in a daze

"How would you feel about, you know, starting a family?" Eric asked passively

A shocked but excited expression appeared on Jenny's face, she had waited a long time for Eric to ask her that question. She had never held it against him that she had become this Career orientated women, she had simply accepted that she would never be a mother and had easily form an idea shed be a bad mother anyway basing it on how her absentee mother had been in her life.

"OMG! Eric I'd love to start a family!" Jenny replied in a squeak

The expression on Eric's face was of happiness and seeing how happy he had made jenny by asking this made him feel all the better. He might have never asked Jenny this question had he know that his recent office romp with Jenny assistant Amanda and now Amanda was pregnant but how was he to know yet as Amanda didn't even know herself. Eric held Jenny close to him and hoped that she never found out about his cheating agenda.

Vanessa smiled at Nate,

"Would you like to hold your son?" she asked out of breathe

"Erm, erm,erm" Nate Said uneasily

"Come on don't be scared" Vanessa said holding the baby out towards him

Nate uneasily took his son and held him close into his body, looking down at the tiny human in his arm. Nate could see its cute little nose that reminded him so much of Vanessa; he smiled and then looked at Vanessa who was wriggling herself into a more comfortable position

"See nothing to be scared of, and you look great as a father Nate" Vanessa said encouragingly

"Thanks and you look beautiful and have done a great job bring our son into the world" Nate replied with a huge grin

"The only thing missing is a name for him, would you like to choose?" Vanessa asked kind of tiredly

"Well I've always liked the name David, but do you?" Nate asked

"I Love it, David Nathaniel Archibald, sounds very debonair" Vanessa replied with a beaming smile

Nate remained quiet holding his new born son, David, thinking of all the great moments that they would share and how his son would grow up to be something really worthwhile.

Serena sat alone in her hospital bed crying, she knew she'd done all this herself, lost everything. Her whole world had just collapsed and she wanted to do nothing but rip the tubes and wires from her body, stumble into a bar and drink herself to death. The tears streamed down her face as the image of her little girl flashed through her mind, that little girl that she knew nothing really about, she had never spent any time with her. Realising this made her realise what a bad mother she was, the door opened slowly and in walked Blair

"Oh S, what have you done this time?" Blair asked sarcastically

Serena stared at Blair, her eyes all watery and make-up streaked further down her face, Blair approached her bed and removed a pack of make-up wipes form her bag.

"S, you can't keep doing this, your killing yourself and your family." Blair said wiping make-up from Serena's face

"B it's already too late, Dan has left me and has taken Victoria away from me, and he's getting sole custody" Serena said breaking out into tears again

"S, if you promise you can clean your act up, I can try and help you, but I'm not going to help you while you're in this state, as it stands Dan looks like the most stable parent for Victoria. I mean do you even know anything about your little girl? I can't change Dan's heart I'm afraid and I doubt id want to with the state that you're in" Blair said cold heartedly

Serena looked up at Blair, her tearful eyes now all dried up but still remained all big and alluring,

"I'll try B, I don't want to be like my mum who was never there and knew nothing about me or Eric. I can't blame anyone but myself for my lack of appearance in her life and I want to change but I'm going to need help, I can't do anything alone and you know this! Please B I need you to help me!" Serena pleaded

Blair placed the wipe on the side and walked towards the door, she looked back at her best friend lying there in a hospital bed and she knew in her own heart that Serena needed help but she knew she wasn't going to be the one to give it her,

"I'll do my best for you S but you need to sort your personal life out first before I can sort out your family life!" Blair said and walked out of the door, she didn't want to have that image of Serena as a constant remainder in her head.

Dan pulled up outside his father's apartment, the building towered over the car but he didn't get out straight away. He felt bad for how he had just dealt with the situation with Serena, he knew he could have been nicer with the way in which he had told her rather than just tell her he was leaving her and taking their child. He knew his anger had got the better of him and the fact that she was pregnant with another man child had really bugged him, I mean he knew she would sleep around in her drunken state but to be so stupid to be unsafe. He hauled his drained body from the car in time to see his beautiful little girl running towards him from the apartment and his father standing in the doorway, a slight "I told you so" smile plastered on his face, a classic Rufus look. He placed his arm on Victoria's shoulder and pushed her gently into the car, and then followed behind her.

"We're heading home now Vicky sweetheart" Dan said in his dad voice

"Will mummy be at home?" Victoria asked

Dan swallowed hard and looked at his little girl sat beside him, her big beautiful blue eyes beaming up,

"No sweety, mummy is in hospital and I don't think she will ever come home" Dan said bluntly

Tears welled up in Victoria's eyes and she began to cry, Dan felt a pang in his chest, the thought that he had just made his little daughter cry almost killed him on the inside.

"Ooh Victoria, darling, she isn't coming home cause mummy is really poorly and has fallen out with daddy but I promise, it'll be better without her, okay?" Dan tried to patch up the situation

The tears in Victoria's eyes stopped as she realised that her father was right, her mum had always come home smelling of alcohol and she had hated it. She wanted a mum like all the other girls at her school, they had mums that were always there for them but Victoria had always been around her dad and never spent any time with her mum. She knew her dad was completely right when it came to matters regarding her mother.

Blair had stationed herself outside Dan and Serena's house and was waiting for him to return, she had a plan to warn Dan what Serena wanted. Having seen Serena in that state and thinking things over she realised how much better off Victoria was away from Serena and even though Serena was her best friend she was going to go completely against her and do everything in her power to make sure that she never got custody of the little girl. As for the baby on the way, all she need to know was the father of the baby and even she knew how impossible that was to know until the child was born, the only hope that baby had was to be adopted out of the Van Der Woodsen Family tree.


End file.
